


金风

by CLInai



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLInai/pseuds/CLInai
Summary: 借用cmbyn的背景及人物设定，甜，有替身，R





	金风

**Chapter 1**

  
这个坐落在意大利北部的小镇迎来了又一个盛夏。低矮的砖石建筑安静而可靠，太阳耀眼，天湛蓝无云。十五岁的少年坐在树荫下看光斑坐在自己的手上。每当到这个季节他都不可置信，这阳光竟然照过古罗马，照过古埃及，现在同样一片阳光，照耀到他身上。 他出神地坐着，风金光闪闪。

  
这是布加拉提看到乔鲁诺的第一眼。从此之后，那金色柔软的头发，那阳光笼罩的身线，还有那个午后金光闪闪的风，再也没有从布加拉提的心里消退过。

  
布加拉提收到乔鲁诺父母的邀请来共度暑假。他正在念考古系，是乔鲁诺父亲的得意门生，正和教授一起研究替身能力的发展历史，试图通过考古揭开替身的来源之谜。

  
布加拉提步入院子的那一刻，就觉得自己被某种静谧安稳的氛围环绕。院子不大，但是茂密而充满生机，橄榄、棕榈、香橼、桃树、玫瑰，次第铺开在绒绒的草地上，有飞舞的蝴蝶和不知来处的深长鸟鸣。布加拉提就这样无意识地闯入这幅拥着少年的风景画，看到乔鲁诺出神地静坐，光驳晃动。他惊讶于一个十五岁的少年，已经拥有这样健壮的躯体，棕色的胸膛紧紧绷着淡粉色的棉布衬衫，两条长腿交叠，即使静静坐着也充满蓄势待发的生命力。

  
乔鲁诺感到有人近来，忙回过神望向那边。

  
“啊，您就是布鲁诺先生吗，父亲同我提到过您。”乔鲁诺站起身，朝布加拉提露出一个大大的笑容。面前这位年长于自己的“哥哥”和自己差不多身高，深蓝色的发丝像一团沉寂神秘的雾，明明是考古系的学生，身材却相当结实。

  
“你好，乔鲁诺。”布加拉提微笑着伸手，乔鲁诺顺着他的指尖看上去，手臂上有淡淡凸起的青色血管，再往上是紧实优美的大臂曲线，紧实的肌肉包裹在上好质地的藏青色马甲里。乔鲁诺抬起头，伸手握住，“你好，布鲁诺先生。”

  
“叫我布加拉提就好了。”布加拉提说。

  
布加拉提，布加拉提。布加拉提。乔鲁诺看着他收拾行李进房间的背影，心中默念。

**Chapter 2**

  
原来父亲在书房里查资料、做研究的时候，乔鲁诺都会出去和朋友们打排球。现在布加拉提来了，乔鲁诺不知怎么的就一点也不想出去了。他坐在书房的一个角落有一搭没一搭地看一本他随便抽出来的书，眼神飘向布加拉提那边。

  
布加拉提认真的样子最让乔鲁诺着迷。他坐在书桌前，低着头看书，眼神专注，前额的头发有时掉下来遮住眼睛了他也浑然不觉，深蓝色的发丝安静地扫在颈上。他背后是铺满整面墙高大的书架，明明都是自己家里的陈设，乔鲁诺却觉得这一切都因为布加拉提的到来而变得不同了起来。

  
布加拉提突然抬起头来，正对上乔鲁诺的目光。乔鲁诺一惊，但眼神镇定，若无其事地移回自己书上。

  
布加拉提发现乔鲁诺非常喜欢发呆，但是他清楚这是乔鲁诺在思考。他看着花园树木的时候大概在思考历史。那他看着自己的时候在想着什么呢，是觉得自己是一个沉默忠愚的书呆子吗？要是那样的话可不太妙。

  
这个具有远比自己年龄更成熟的心智的男孩就坐在这间屋子里，刚刚沉浸在研究与书籍中的布加拉提渐渐有点坐不住。有点想和他聊聊天，或者去花园散会儿步之类的。可是布加拉提的脸上什么表情也没有呈现，还是那样认真沉稳地看书。

  
又这么沉默地闷了一会儿，乔鲁诺先憋不住了。“喂，布加拉提，你也看了好半天书了，想不想出去走走？”

  
布加拉提有些讶异地抬起头，手却迅速地把面前的书合上，站起了身。

乔鲁诺家的花园实在是美，两人并肩走着，谁也没讲话。乔鲁诺感觉脑子已经烧成一团浆糊了，他都不知道刚刚那句邀请是怎么就冲破喉咙而出。虽然他现在表情平静，但是谁知道他心里已经乱成了一锅粥。

  
布加拉提似乎也没比他好到哪里去，满腹经纶和考古趣闻都在这时奇怪地从脑中消失了，眼睛盯着前面的路和植物，慌忙地搜寻着聊天的话题。突然他看见了一棵桃树。

  
“诶，乔，乔鲁诺，想吃桃子吗？” 布加拉提指着高高挂在枝头的一颗饱满鲜润的水蜜桃。

  
“好啊。”乔鲁诺心里长出了一口气，这个开头不坏。“但是它长得太高了吧…”乔鲁诺有点为难。

  
话音刚落，布加拉提就拿着水蜜桃递给了乔鲁诺。“是钢链手指，我的替身。” 布加拉提又在树枝上打开了几道拉链，让它们落下来摘下桃子之后，再用拉链让他们回到树上。

  
“很方便。”布加拉提笑着向乔鲁诺介绍，一边把手上的几颗桃子一股脑给了乔鲁诺。

  
乔鲁诺和布加拉提一人吃了一个，剩下的两三个乔鲁诺没舍得吃，回去都放在了床头柜上。虽然这是自家桃树的果子，但是是布加拉提摘下来的，这不一样。

  
“嘿，周末想骑车出去玩吗，带你去个好地方。”那天晚餐后乔鲁诺偷偷问布加拉提。

  
“当然。”布加拉提笑开。

**Chapter3**

意大利北部夏天的太阳总是毫无保留地推出自己怀里所有的光，一切都披着金色的羽毛。眼前那头随风飘动的金色头发让布加拉提移不开眼。乔鲁诺双腿有力地踩着踏板，嘴里哼着歌，偶尔会回头看身后的人有没有跟上，看到有飞过的鸟就吹声悠长响亮的口哨逗逗他们。是少年的意气风发。他很聪明，身上的沉稳和强大的思考能力远超任何一个十五岁的同龄人，但是他又充满力量，满是朝气和无畏的洒脱。

  
看着前面人有力的小腿肌肉，布加拉提心里只有两个字，完了。

  
田间小路，日光，笑，力量，布加拉提心口蓦然涌上一阵鲜血翻涌的热意。

  
“到啦！就是这里！”乔鲁诺翻身下车，招呼布加拉提停下来。

穿过一小段草丛，前面豁然开朗。是一片湖。

  
“你会游泳的吧！”乔鲁诺跑在前面回头大声问。布加拉提忙追上去，“当然会！”

  
两人在脱掉上衣之前都有短暂的迟疑和羞涩，然而布加拉提咬了咬牙，把衣服整个囫囵从身上褪了下来，飞快地跳到水里去了。

  
“你再不来我就用水泼你了！”布加拉提一只手臂在水面上打起一个大浪花。

  
“你少小瞧我！”乔鲁诺光着上身冲进湖里，兜头就向布加拉提砸过去一捧水。

  
布加拉提毫不犹豫地反击，在冲击力巨大的水花打到乔鲁诺身上之前，所有水花都突然变成了蝴蝶，它们绕着乔鲁诺的身体，闪光的翅膀上有晶莹的水珠。那一瞬间布加拉提觉得自己看见了神明，这副坚毅而柔软的躯体在五彩斑斓的蝴蝶中，宛如刚从透明的深海打捞出来的远古雕塑。蝴蝶在飞远时，又猝然变成了一粒粒水珠，噼里啪啦地散落到湖面。布加拉提几乎呆在那里，这简直是一场盛大的独幕剧。

  
“这是‘黄金体验’！”乔鲁诺有些骄傲地炫耀。

  
布加拉提身边的水突然变成了柔软的水杉，所有的枝条都将他轻柔地包裹住，但是又强有力地抓住了他的手腕和背，把他往乔鲁诺的方向推去。还没来得及等两人反应，乔鲁诺和布加拉提的身体就只差了两个拳头的距离，两人互相瞪大了眼睛，这一刻时间仿佛静止。他们看到对方宝石一样透明的眼瞳，里面是相似的慌乱和压抑的贪恋，热热的呼吸杂乱地交错在一起，额前的头发还滴着水，顺着脸滑下来，一直流过起起伏伏的山丘和低地，直到汇到河里。

  
“啊…！对不起！”乔鲁诺慌忙地推开布加拉提，“黄金体验，快回来。”乔鲁诺小声叫道。

  
他明明从未让自己的替身失控过，自己一向对替身有很强的控制力，但刚刚黄金体验先他一步做出了反应，这是从未有过的事情。乔鲁诺的脸烧了起来，脑子一片空白，不知道该怎么解释。

  
“布加拉提，我……”乔鲁诺一句话没说完，两片温热柔软的东西已经覆了上来，乔鲁诺瞪大了眼睛，身子顺着布加拉提的力道向后倒去，又被一只有力的手臂托住，唇上的触感一触即收。

  
乔鲁诺震惊地看向布加拉提，布加拉提却飞快地别开了眼睛，一头扎进水里往河深处游，一边招呼乔鲁诺去游泳，似乎刚刚的一切都只是一场梦。

  
两人游了一阵子，又酣畅淋漓地打了会儿水仗，都觉得有些累了，于是套上衣服并排躺到河边的草坪上。

  
午后的风带着金色的温度，青草的气味扑鼻而来，河水还在哗啦啦地流着。布加拉提双臂枕在脑后，看着浅蓝色的天空。时间安谧得不像话，他觉得自己和乔鲁诺在一起的每一刻都仿佛是静止的。刚刚的自己也不知道是怎么了，乔鲁诺的浅色嘴唇像是有什么魔力，那样的景象，那样的人，好像没有什么比吻下去更适合的举动了。

  
布加拉提这样想着，转头看向身边的人，没想到乔鲁诺也正看着自己。他们就这样深长地注视，中间隔了一些短短的青草，四野无人，长久无处躲藏的目光终于找到了安身之处——对方的目光里。

  
乔鲁诺慢慢撑起身子，像只优雅的豹子，靠近布加拉提。他慢慢地把唇往下压，直到触到另两片唇。他辗转地吻，感受对方的热度和柔软，这种触觉很奇妙，和刚刚那个短暂的吻不一样，乔鲁诺浅浅伸出舌头触碰对方的嘴唇，觉得自己甚至可以感觉到唇上每一丝纹路，服帖温柔，像是在吻意大利天空中一朵金色的停云。

  
乔鲁诺一边吻着，手也没停下，缓缓地蹭到了布加拉提的腿间，轻轻一按，布加拉提身子一抖，突然睁开眼睛有些愠怒地看着乔鲁诺。乔鲁诺却没有停手的意思，反而把手伸了进去，加大力道一把握上去，轻轻上下滑动。

  
布加拉提的心简直要跳到胸膛之外了，这哪里受得了，所有的热血翻涌都化成了一两道粗重的喘息。他握住乔鲁诺的手，想制止他的进一步行动，但是那只作恶的手完全不予理会，甚至把地上的石头变成了几条藤蔓，让它们把布加拉提的双手拉到两边，紧紧钳制在了地上。

  
布加拉提终于忍不住喘出了声，乔鲁诺一边动作，一边细细地吻布加拉提的脸颊和嘴唇。“布加拉提，布加拉提…”他小声呢喃着，热热的呼吸连同名字一起扑到布加拉提的脸上、耳朵上。鬼知道从自己见到布加拉提的那一刻开始，自己已经默默地在心里念了多少遍这个名字。

  
酥麻和颤栗不断地冲上自己的四肢百骸，布加拉提仰着头张大嘴，弯出好看弧度的颈子又被咬了一口，他看到金色的阳光和金色的头发，他听到反反复复自己的名字，他想到这一切都是何等幸运的事情。  
又生出了两条藤蔓囚住了布加拉提的双腿，乔鲁诺一手慢慢褪下布加拉提的裤子，让那个家伙张牙舞爪地在空气里立起来，粉紫色的一大只，孤零零地竖着，有点楚楚可怜的样子。乔鲁诺迷恋地看着它，它可比一向冷静的布加拉提本人可爱多了，诚实又热情。不，一样可爱。

  
乔鲁诺试着去吻它，这仿佛是最顺理成章的事情，他喜欢用唇舌亲吻自己所爱的事物。上面滑腻而充满热度，青筋似乎在跳动，粉红色的头小口吐着淋淋的水。上面仿佛还有溪水的味道，一点腥，混着青草和花朵的香气。

布加拉提声音一阵拔高，挣扎着想推开乔鲁诺，但是藤蔓紧紧地固定着他，让他动也动不了。其实只要召唤出钢链手指布加拉提就可以轻易挣脱，但是就连他的替身也感到了使者心里十万个不舍得。

乔鲁诺专心致志地品尝着，这是他从未做过的事情，但是他好像一点也不觉得陌生和反胃。布加拉提像一条离岸了的鱼，声音泉水一样地从嘴边涌出来，几乎被逼出眼泪，眼前满是闪烁的金色泪光。

  
他喘着气任由自己失控在乔鲁诺的怀里，这是唯一一个他可以全然信赖的人。虽然他们没有认识很长时间，但奇怪的是，一向谨慎的自己几乎已经这样确信。

  
“布加拉提…”乔鲁诺嘟嘟哝哝地张开湿淋淋的嘴给他看，然后咕嘟一下咽了下去。

  
布加拉提满脸通红地瞪他，心想真是看错了，这真是个禽兽。

  
两人突然听到一阵金属碰撞的声音，转头一看，钢链手指和黄金体验不知道什么时候已经自己跑了出来，两个替身在笨拙地尝试怎么让嘴唇对在一起。

  
两个人类都忍不住笑出了声。

**Chapter 4**

接下来的几天布加拉提都和乔鲁诺的爸爸忙于研究，乔鲁诺几乎都没有看到布加拉提的出现，可能是被爸爸拉去实地考古了。

  
夏日午后的风最为慵懒，一切都安谧，树叶在阳台边沙沙作响。乔鲁诺深吸一口气，混杂着燥热、清新、馥郁花香的空气一下子充满了肺腑，但是少点什么，还少点什么，心里有一块地方有空落的感觉。

  
乔鲁诺轻轻上楼，停下来竖起耳朵听到母亲在楼下，佣人们也在底下工作。他心跳如雷鼓，蹑手蹑脚地往自己对门的房间走去。他想进去很久了。那里宛如一片秘园，藏着他心里所有的渴望和难言的冲动。

  
那是布加拉提住着的房间。

  
他在这里睡觉，在这里醒来，在这里呼吸。乔鲁诺慢慢打开门，进到房间，好像一个患了毒瘾的人突然又吸食到人间至味。他贪婪地环顾四周，布加拉提的背包放在椅子上，窗户半开着，上面满是树影，床头柜上一小束矢车菊，床上被褥整齐…床上——乔鲁诺的眼神突然顿住了——有一条他的内裤。

  
谁知道一向整洁自律的布加拉提为什么会不修边幅地把内裤放在床上呢？但是乔鲁诺现在也没有这个心思去推测其中的原因了，他的心里有一根弦彻底断了。

  
他把自己扑在床上，慢慢摸向那条东西，脸烫的要烧起来，这实在太羞耻了，但是他又无法控制自己。裤子就是一条裤子，棉质的，有点丝绸的质感，深蓝色，就像那个男人的头发。他想象着布加拉提穿着他的样子，紧实的大腿肌肉，挺翘的臀部，柔软的布料绷着那团可爱又凶猛的兽。乔鲁诺用指腹轻轻摩擦着裤边，热意朝自己的脑子和下身涌去，他把裤子平放到床上，发狠似的把头埋到里面，深吸一口气。啊，他被布加拉提包围了。

  
布加拉提的味道，带着淡淡的腥膻和麝香。他又想起几天前那玩意儿在自己嘴里的感觉，像是一头非洲的雄狮被自己囚缚。那天实际上是自己半强迫着布加拉提享受的，但是他感觉得到对方也没有全力拒绝。布加拉提有像我喜欢他一样喜欢我吗？乔鲁诺心里突然有点酸。

  
一阵上楼的脚步声把乔鲁诺惊醒，他慌忙起身往门外跑，快到门口的时候还是回头把床上被他揉成一团乱的内裤稍微扯平了一点。

  
他溜出房门，装作闲逛地往露台走去，上楼的保姆去到另一个房间打扫卫生了，他松了口气。

  
乔鲁诺回到房间，窗帘半掩着，日影斜照，阳光一缕缕地铺在他床上。他躺上床，侧过头，看到床头柜上的三个桃子。

  
放了好几天，桃子都熟透了，散发出浓郁的果香，填满了整个房间。乔鲁诺鬼使神差地就伸手捞了一个桃子到床上，仰着头专心致志地把玩。

  
桃子上覆着一层绒毛，轻轻按下去有弹润的触感，就仿佛那人的皮肤，强壮而柔软。蜜桃中间那道凹进去的果痕让人联想到那人挺翘结实的臀，乔鲁诺的手指顺着那道线一划到底，就似乎已经在秘境深处走了一圈。如果就这样把手指用力按进去会怎样呢，如果就这样狠狠咬上一口会怎样呢。

  
乔鲁诺就这样做了，一刹那汁水四溅，粘腻甜蜜的桃汁顺着手流下来。他伸舌头舔上去，甜。他用修长的食指往桃子深处的中心探去，汁水不断地往外涌，手指摩擦在果肉上发出细碎甜腻的噗嗤噗嗤的声音。他的手指终于触到了那个隐秘深陷的桃核，稍一用力，乔鲁诺将核从桃子里拔了出来。他迷离沉醉地看着桃子上的那个深洞，不由自主地绕着它舔了一圈，又让圆滚滚的桃子在自己纤长的手指间被把玩。他舒展自己平躺在床上的身体，一手握着桃子往下滑。冰凉湿润的果肉路过锁骨，刮过乳尖，在上面留恋地摩挲了好一会儿，一路向下，在肌肉整齐的腹部蜿蜒出几道粘稠的溪流。最后的目的地已经硬得不像话，桃子的触感很神奇，上面好像还有当时布加拉提摘下它时留在上面的指尖余温。现在布加拉提正握着自己上下滑动，他的手灵巧而粗糙，他骑了上来，自己被慢慢包裹在他的温柔的穴道里，水淋淋漓漓地顺着自己的东西流了下来，也不知道是自己的还是他的。他动得越来越快，空气里甜的气味也越来越浓，有什么力量像要带着自己往前冲，一股一股地往凌云最高处升腾，融化在拉丝糖一样的空气和阳光里。一只手覆在了自己手上，带着桃子和自己在余韵未去的尽头开启新一轮旅程，乔鲁诺张大嘴喘息着，残存的理智告诉他有些事不太对劲。

  
手…？

  
他睁开泪光闪烁的眼睛，布加拉提的脸猛然映入他眼帘。

**Chapter 5**

乔鲁诺彻底呆住，半张着嘴吐不出一个字。他的裤子还半挂在膝盖上，手握着液体交织的桃子不知所措。布加拉提的手覆在自己手上，棉布衬衫整齐干净，领口甚至还打着一条领带，眼神玩味地看着乔鲁诺。

  
乔鲁诺满脸通红，自己衣衫不整地正在自嗨，殊不知被幻想的对象突然一身正装出现在了面前？

  
“我帮你吧。”布加拉提垂下眼帘，睫毛一扫，俯身咬了一口乔鲁诺裸露的锁骨。

  
“喂喂喂…你干嘛去了，为什么穿这么正式…凭什么进我房间？” 乔鲁诺挡开他的手，脸通红着质问。

  
布加拉提一边把乔鲁诺身上那件已经湿的不成样子了的背心除掉，一边喃喃地回答这个男孩的问题，“才去市区参加了一个考古学家会议，会完了，所以回来了。我床上的裤衩上面有桃子香，所以我来找你算账。”屁咧，布加拉提心想，其实就是随便找个借口来找你而已，没想到被我逮个正着。

  
布加拉提拉起乔鲁诺的手，从指根舔食到指尖，又整个含进去，他看到桃中的洞里混着透明的果汁和一些白浊，挑眉笑了笑，朝着桃子一口咬了下去。

  
布加拉提细细咀嚼，合唇吻了下去，手指在乔鲁诺身上到处点火。乔鲁诺正在高潮的余韵上，身体敏感得一塌糊涂。布加拉提顺着漂亮的锁骨吻下去，少年的肩很宽，和自己一样壮实，强韧的皮肤包裹着线条利落的肌肉，乔鲁诺身上混着独属于少年的青葱气息，甜腻的桃子香，和缱绻致死的诱惑感。真是要命。

  
“你给我吧衣服脱了。”乔鲁诺不快地扒布加拉提整齐的衣服，这感觉就好像他一个人裸身站在聚光灯下。

  
布加拉提匀出一只手来单手扯开领带，一颗颗解开衬衣纽扣，袒露出大块的胸肌和腹肌，有力的手臂把乔鲁诺的两只手按到头顶，“sticky fingers.” 生出两条拉链把乔鲁诺的手固定在床头。“替身，我也有。”布加拉提微抬下颌，居高临下地看着乔鲁诺。乔鲁诺从来没看过这样的布加拉提，高傲，控制欲强，危险而华丽，帅到人自愿溺毙。完全没有意识到布加拉提这是造反了，明明自己刚刚还一心想上对方。

  
手指一路向下，蘸着桃子丰盈的汁水就往里面进，火烫的息肉细窄地挤着手指，乔鲁诺嘴边碎出一串呻吟。布加拉提连忙慢下来，一边安抚地亲吻，一边往里顶弄。两处火热合着桃子汁，粘腻地胶合在一处。这是多么神奇又自然的事情，两个相爱的人互相镶嵌，互相填补。从他们相遇的那一刻起，这件事似乎已经注定要发生。

  
两个人颤抖着纠缠地释放在一处，衣服，身体，桃子都乱得一塌糊涂。

  
太阳西沉，跑进来的光芒铺在两个人的手臂和腿上，金黄耀眼。

  
乔鲁诺撑起身看着布加拉提，深蓝色的发丝被汗水贴在额间，金色阳光照在他脸上，让他宛如一个堕入尘间的天使。夏天午后温暖的风从窗缝里溜进来，在两人的皮肤上带起一串轻微的战栗。乔鲁诺揽起布加拉提的腰，把他抱到自己身上跨坐着。

  
“轮到我了，布加拉提。”


End file.
